


His own anchor

by Televa



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio waits for Leonardo to come back and when he does Ezio has a gift for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	His own anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio belongs to Ubisoft, no idea who own Leonardo. In this fandom it's Ubisoft. Written on phone, English isn't mother tongue.

Three more days, Ezio whispers to himself, and then he'll come back to me.

The Assasino stares his reflection on the water. His nose is still a bit girly, his beard has stopped to grow where his lip is scarred. The hair is as brown as ever, and the hazel eyes are still glimmering with joy and youth. For a stranger Ezio may look like a young boy, but he himself knows the truth. Ezio is already thirthy-four and he's turning old.

He has aged a lot during the last few years. Losing his father and brothers, becoming an assassin, shortening the list of the men who killed his kin... For the world, that was an untold story of few years. For Ezio, it is a unspoken task that longs to be filled.

The Assassin stands up and studies to city around him. The Venetians have no idea how much good Ezio has brought to them. Amongst them, the assassin is called 'the saviour' and 'the white death', and even 'the silent wind of justice' is used, but rarely. Venezia herself has kept its beauty the same as it was when Ezio came the for first time, and the magic of the city has never stopped astounishing him. But as same as the world is, few certain things have changed. Thanks for the work of Ezio, there are now less Templars and less bad men, who could consume the people and misuse their status.

Ezio stares into the horizon and sees how the big, yellow ball starts to raise slowly. He remembers how Leonardo once babbled something about a thing called Solar system and how the Sun is in the middle of everything. For a second assasino was ready to believe his lover, but then again it'd been a late night and they had both been drunk. The man slowly leaves the quiet harbor that now is basking in the sunlight of an early morning.

The two more days goes in peace. The Auditore walks around Venezia aimlessly, talks nothing and buys only a new set of robes.The colour is a few degrees towards gray than his one, so now he'll be even more harder to spot. Later he visits a small shop and buys new brushes for Leonardo. He's seen the condition of the artist's working tools, and they look horrible. Knowing his lover's unwillingness of going outside and meeting other people, it's the least he can do.With hands filled with new stuff Ezio thinks what to do next. He knows he should find Machiavelli to find out what's happening outside the lagoon city, but he's too bored to do that. He thinks about writing to Claudia or his uncle, but his sister would just laugh about his relationship with Leonardo, and his mother wouldn't understand. 

In his reckless agony Ezio makes his way to Leonardo's empty workshop and gets in from the rooftop. He puts on his new clothes and fastens the throwing knives and swords.

Ezio wanders around to find a mirror, but fails. The artist never keeps any size of mirrors around his workshop. "The reflecting light hurts my eyes, and then I can't work", Leonardo had explained and earned a muffled chuckle from Ezio.

The man goes upstairs and falls on Leonardo's couch. Soothing the velvet coating for many long minutes finally let him drift into a pleasant sleep.

Waking up from a nice dream wasn't Ezio's favorite activity, but realizing who had waken him he relaxes. He stands up and greets Leonardo with a tight embrace and soft kiss. 

"Caro mio, it really is good to see you again", his artist mutters against Ezio's lips.

"Welcome home. There's something I'd love you ro have", Ezio smiles and rushes downstairs. Soon he comes back with the new brushes he'd bought, only to find Leonardo both overwhelmed and confused. The Auditore gives the brushes to Leonardo's tight but soft grip. The artist studies his new tools pedantly, whriling them around again and again. All this time Ezio watches nervously whether the gift is accepted or not.

When a good long time has passed Leonardo sets the brushes on a table nearby. He looks Ezio.

"Mio dio, Ezio, these are remarkable. I've never seen brushes this finesse, not even the ones I've used before."

He wraps his arms arms around Ezio and pulls the other man into a long sweet kiss.

"Grazie, amico mio. Grazie."

Hearing Leonardo's many thanks makes Ezio kiss Leonardo with even more passion. During the years assassino had lost many of friends and got new ones, but Leonardo had always been there for him. The artist was his anchor, his saviour.


End file.
